minecraftjtsfandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Chloe Coralita
Hobbies Gaming The one and only favorite game of her is Minecraft.She plays it almost everyday, having the username of "ReneGamer".She helps on developing the minecraft series that is made by her sister Amyrelian Cadenca Coralita also known as MsBlueCadenca, which was written on: 2012 - 3 2013 - 2 Singing She is one of the singers on Lumina Music Group which was created by Elphia Smith.She tends to sing along any kpop or any artists (ex. BTS,2NE1,Adele,Katy Perry, etc.)She started singing on the age of 5. Ask About Something As not so innocent potato, she tends to ask her sister or her brother about something that she doesn't know or either curious about. Dancing One of her hobbies are dancing yes dancing.Just like listening to music she sings along and dance.Her sister is also a dancer but not her sister's hobby.Irene tends to dance even when she is singing a song in random in front of a mirror. Personality She is very caring and very kind.She is innocent but not as innocent as her sister at all.Irene is most likely a stalker.She have crushes while her brother and sister don't.Her friends call her the opposite of her siblings.She doesn't like reading and learning but her favorite subject is Chemistry.Also known as an Extrovert person. Voice Acting She voice acted on her sister's series as "Irene Chloe Insreqta" on MCJTS,MCL,MCCHS,MCMFC(Minecraft Journey To The Sky,Minecraft Lovelet,Minecraft Corian High School,Minecraft Milian Fire City).She voice acted as Milly on MCCE (Minecraft City of Enders). Traits Irene was born with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.She dyed her hair red, which is her favorite color as she see is as a passionate color.She has a Fairly pale complexion. About She is the sister of Amyrelian Cadenca Coralita and Dantelon Coralita.She is the youngest on the 3 of them.The 3 of them are 1 year apart. She was named Irene for having the meaning of 'Peace', named Chloe for having the meaning of 'Blooming.Together 'Blooming Peace'. Her brother was named Dantelon from the name 'Dante' and 'Leon' but remove e from 'Leon'.Dante has the meaning of 'Enduring' while Leon has the meaning of 'Lion's Strength'.Together 'The Enduring Lion's Strength'. Her Sister was named Amyrelian Cadenca, these names were from Amy,Irene,Lilian,Cadenza and Cathereen. The 'Amyrelian' contains 'Amy' 'Irene' and 'Lilian' letters of 're' from Irene and 'lian' from Lilian and containing all letters from Amy which creates 'Amyrelian'.'Caden' from Cadenza and 'Ca' from Cathereen creates 'Cadenca'.Together 'Powerful,Intelligent and Kind with Pure and Beauty with passion for music. Meaning of the names: Irene - Peace Chloe - Blooming Dante - Enduring Leon - Lion's Strength Amy - Powerful,Intelligent,Kind Lilian - Purity,Beauty Cadenza - Rhythmic Cathereen - Pure,Clear Family Arthur Dante Coralita(Father) Arthur for short Art is Irene's father.Her father is over protective of Irene also her sister Fiona Christina Smith-Coralita(Mother) Fiona Christina or known as Christina is the mother of Irene, Dantelon, and Amy.Irene's Dantelon Coralita(Older Brother) Dantelon is a very serious person like Amy sometimes he is hot-headed,he is very serious at his studying no he is at his 2nd year of college.He always borrows Amy's books he also likes to read.He helped at writing the story of Minecraft Journey to the Sky,Minecraft Lovelet and Minecraft City of Enders. Amyrelian Cadenca Coralita(Older Sister) Amyrelian or Amy is known to be the opposite of Irene.She is hot-headed but humble most of the time.She has a medium pitch voice.She is a valedictorian on Elementary,Junior High School and College, she was a salutatorian on Senior High School. Personal Life Irene was born on January 1,1998 in the city of Chicago.Her mother gave birth to her when her mother was 28.Before she was born,her sister and brother was born.Irene's Older Brother is Dantelon, he was born on January 19,1997 while her Sister Amy was born on July 8,1995.Irene was the third to be born of the three of them.At the age of 4 she started to study on home school, because (JUST GIVE MEH TYM!) Category:Voice Actors